1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for imaging the internal structure of objects which are paramagnetic or diamagnetic using a sensitive magnetometer, and particularly a superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) magnetometer, to measure local magnetic susceptibility through the object.